


You better not drop my future criminal partner.

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: I love you, you'll never know [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1X12 Last refuge spoilers, Adult Mick and teenage Mick heart to heart, Baby!Leonard, F/F, Lisa knows, M/M, Missing Scene(s), Snart siblings heart to heart, Teenage!Mick, coldwave, happyish ending, unoriginal title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: “You think by hurting yourself, it’s gonna make you feel better about the fire?” Another voice asked, Mick. Leonard hid round the corner, within earshot but out of sight.“You don’t know anything about me man.” Young Mick replied. “Guess again kid. I’m you.” Mick said, and Leonard had to stop himself to going to him.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------After over hearing the heart to heart between Mick and his younger self, Leonard realises the how much he actually loves Mick. ('The truth hurts' sequel!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have played around with the ending of the episode, but it really annoyed me how we didn't see a Leonard/Lisa scene in the episode but we saw one, or hints of one, with everyone else. I don't know how long this series is going to be. It'll depend on how Leonard's going to be back in season 2 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Leonard sighed, as he looked out the, artificial, window of his quarters. Kidnapping his younger, baby, self, did hit a nerve with him. It was back at a time where he was innocent, where he hadn’t even met his father yet, judging by what his mother has told him. He couldn’t be bothered to turn up to his own son’s birth, until several hours later and stinking of booze.

It took him back to a time where he was too trusting and emotional, and weak. Where he couldn’t fight against his father… until he met Mick at 14, when he was in Juvie. He didn’t want to think about that time, but watching the girls and Mick bring his baby self on board, watching Kendra hand himself to young Mick and then watching Mick threaten him… well he couldn’t help but think about the time before he met Mick.

Mick helped him through a lot when they met. He’d helped him learn how to stand up for himself and fight back. 19 year old Mick wasn’t much different than 15 year old Mick. For that reason, Leonard couldn’t help but let himself feel now what he felt when he realised he had feelings for Mick. He was 17 at the time, Mick had not long turned 18, and they pulled off a heist, brilliantly, and they ran and had to lie low for a while. During that period, Leonard had always knew he had feelings for him other than friendship, and that’s when he realised those feelings were borderline love. Leonard had to hide the way he’s felt ever since then, and it wasn’t until recently he’s struggling to hide them again. God he just felt like a hormonal teenager again. Not that he’s had many… bed mates, he only really did that when he had some energy that needed to go, or to stop Mick asking questions to why he didn’t sleep with anyone often. Truth be told Leonard just wasn’t very fond of the whole ‘one night stand’ thing and there wasn’t a chance he was getting into a relationship with anyone. He couldn’t do that to a person, knowing how he was feeling about Mick.

“Hey!” A voice rang out, Sara. Of course it was, it always was after all. “Rip said we need to go to the bridge, we’re doing one last time jump.” She finished as Leonard turned his face to look at her and nodded. “Are you okay?” Sara then asked, stepping more into the room.

“Peachy. But thanks.” Leonard drawled as he got off his bed and walked past her, trying to maintain his ‘captain cold’ persona, like his emotionless front was the reason for his nickname. Once he got to the bridge, he couldn’t help but look around but Mick wasn’t there yet so, he took his seat and soon enough Mick came in, but went and sat next to Sara. Leonard couldn’t help but watch as they laughed and joked with each other for the duration of the time jump. He wasn’t jealous of sort, he was just territorial. As mentioned before, he protects what’s his, and Mick’s his. Even if the other man didn’t quite know it yet.

 “We’re here.” Rip announced, as they finally landed.

“Where is here?” Leonard couldn’t help but ask, rolling his eyes. Just another time where he couldn’t do what he liked, though, it didn’t look bad or a place where savage would come too so where were they?

“Come, I’ll show you.” Rip answered as he headed off the bridge with the others in tow of him. Once they got outside, they were in front of a house. This could have been classed as pretty if you were into that sort of thing.

“Again, where is here?” Leonard asked once again, as they walked up the garden path, frustrated that Rip hasn’t answered the question the first time round.

“We need a save harbour to keep your younger selves” Rip explained, and Leonard silently groaned, but continued to follow the time master, until an older woman came out the house, who turned out to be Rip’s mother.

* * *

 

After retiring back into to the time stream and having everyone’s loved ones threatened, even Mick jumped up at the sight of Lisa being threatened, the team managed to kill the pilgrim and take Rip’s younger self back to the refuge as well as rescuing their loved ones from the pilgrim’s ship.

“It’s time we take your loved ones back to where they came from.” Rip said, after having another conversation with his mother.

“Will we get a chance to say goodbye?” Jax asked, sighing. He didn’t want to let his father go back.

“Whilst we time jump to the correct places, yes. If you wish, they won’t remember anything that’s happened though. Gideon will dispense amnesia pills for your loved ones to take, it’s important they do.” Rip explained.

“Hey, where’s Mick?” Leonard asked, looking around noticing his partner wasn’t there.

“Which one?” Sara asked with a laugh as Leonard left the room looking for his partner. He knew they had a conversation before. So that’s why he was worried about Mick now, what if things changed and they wouldn’t be partners anymore.

“Here to give me another ‘don’t burn down the house’ speech?” a voiced asked, that he recognised as young Mick’s.

“You think by hurting yourself, it’s gonna make you feel better about the fire?” Another voice asked, Mick. Leonard hid round the corner, within earshot but out of sight.

“You don’t know anything about me man.” Young Mick replied.

“Guess again kid. I’m you.” Mick said, and Leonard had to stop himself to going to him.

“What?” Young Mick asked, in disbelief.

“That’s right. You’re too young to understand. But understand this. It wasn’t your fault.” Mick said, referring to the fire.

“I let that flame get out of control, like you said. I ran out without waking anybody, like you said. I was just so afraid…” Young Mick said and Leonard sighed from where he was. He knew that Mick felt awful about the fire, he often woke up with nightmares of the night, blaming himself for it. But he never knew how badly.

“You were just a kid. I spent my whole life blaming you, hating you for something you didn’t mean to do.” Mick said.

“Why are you telling me this?” Young Mick asked.

“You can’t change the things you did. But you can change what you become. Don’t be like me. Be better.” Mick said and turned around and started walking away.

“That baby!” Young Mick called after him before Mick had left the room. Leonard held his breath; it can’t be good what’s coming out next. “The one that you threatened me to not drop… I know him. Well an older version of him, right?” He continued.

“You do… he was 14, you were 15… you were in Juvie…” Mick started, turning back round.

“I saved him from getting shived… Len… I’d recognise those eyes anywhere.” Young Mick concluded. “Is he still around, with you? Is he part of your little team on that ship?” He then asked and Mick sighed.

“Yes. From the moment you stepped out of those walls at Juvie and went to that crappy run down diner, you become partners. Sure there are fights and screw ups along the way, and he leaves or you leave but you always come back to one another.” Mick explained and Leonard smiled a bit from the memories.

“And do we ever…?” Young Mick asked and Mick sighed.

“What? Hook up for a one nighter? Become partners in more than the criminal way? No.” Mick said.

“Why not, he’s attractive young and I can imagine he’s even more so as an adult. So why not? Do you not have those feelings for him anymore? What changed?” Young Mick asked, and Leonard became confused, knowing he shouldn’t eavesdrop on the conversation, but can’t bear to leave now.

“Ah right, I forgot you’re aware of the feelings by now… Well, you’re unsure if he wants to, is the main problem. You sleep around a lot, as a more trying to get his attention more than actually having sex with whoever and whatever. Lenny… he doesn’t share his bed with many people so you wonder if he’s into that sort of thing after a while. Don’t ever ask him about it kid, he’ll snap your head off about it and it ends in a huge argument and you throw things… and you know he doesn’t like it, cause of his childhood, so he leaves and doesn’t come back for the best part of a year. When you two get back together, you try and ask Lisa, but you know. She’s Lenny’s sister first. She doesn’t tell him though, she just speaks in riddles and calls you stupid and oblivious which at the time leaves you more confused. Years go by, you sleep around more and more because he frustrates you and you get annoyed because you aren’t going anywhere and you just think he’s not interested. So you sleep around even more than before, in hope that one day the feelings go away… they don’t.” Mick explained, and Leonard couldn’t help but start hyperventilating.

Mick… has feelings for him.

Fuck, Mick loves him.

“So, how about now you’re together a lot now. You still have those feelings and there’s no-one else now, so why aren’t you together now? Why haven’t you told him now?” Young Mick asked.

“Because I fucked up majorly. Said things I didn’t mean to say, I wasn’t in control of myself, I weren’t me. Just some fucked up version of me… and if he did feel the same… he sure as hell doesn’t now. Perhaps you can change that too.” Mick concluded, and Leonard just had to get out of there. Before he catches Mick’s attention, so as quietly as he could, he ran away.

* * *

 

“So this is where you’ve disappeared too with Micky.” A voice rang out as Leonard was yet again, disturbed in his quarters. At least this time it was only his sister and not some assassin. After having Lisa’s life threatened, for the second time, and killing the pilgrim, Leonard decided he didn’t want to see her and just wanted to hide away.

Like he usually does when he feels _anything…_ and right now he’s feeling a lot. Also, he knew if he saw her he’d tell her everything, even if she’s going to have some amnesia pill to forget this ever happened.

“How’d you find me?” Leonard somewhat growled as he sat up due to Lisa sitting on the end of his bed, almost on his legs.

“I’m a criminal, I need too case out everywhere I go, and I just so happened to see your, our, name on the door and here you were. You taught me how important it is to know every inch of wherever I were, Lenny. Why are you so surprised?” Lisa asked, and Leonard gave her a look and Lisa laughed. “I forgot, you’re the ultimate liar. Your cute blonde assassin friend told me where you’d more than likely be so here I am and there you are.”

“Ah fair enough. I can believe that. She has a weakness for brunettes.” Leonard said with a chuckle. “And females.”

“Oh really? I may have to visit her before I have to take an amnesia pill and get back home.” Lisa said with a smirk. “Where’s my hug?” She then asked, smacking him on the chest before wrapping her arms around him for a hug. Leonard rolled his eyes playfully with a chuckle before hugging her back. Leonard was the first to pull away, but Lisa kept a hold of both of his hands. “Centrals different without you there, there are people breaking into places now you’ve gone and making messes of it, and getting arrested. Lenny, when are you coming back?”

“As soon as possible, Lisa. Hang in there; I know you can handle them. You’re almost as good as a leader as I am.” Leonard answered, giving her a nudge.

“When were you going to tell me, that you’ve lost your right hand on a mission, and that Gideon was had to regenerate it?” Lisa asked, rolling up the right sleeve of his jumper and running her fingers up and down from his hand to where he broke it off.

“It’s not a big deal Lisa…” Leonard trailed off with a sigh. Of course someone else told her, he wasn’t going to tell her. But when they got back, she’d probably know if she ever saw it, due to the lack of scars there.

“What happened?” Lisa asked, full of concern.

“I was… trapped. My arm was suck, so I had to freeze off my hand to be able to get free. Lisa it really isn’t a big deal. It happens.” Leonard reassured her.

“Did you know about Gideons limb regenerator?” Lisa asked and Leonard kept silent. Of course he didn’t. “I’ll take that as a no. Lenny! How could you be so stupid?”

“It was in a life or death situation Lisa, I had no choice.” Leonard argued back, pulling himself away from her.

“What like the one I was in earlier? Who was about to die, Lenny? Who was so important for you to break off your arm? Surely the team would have gotten to you eventually.” Lisa insisted.

“Mick! It was Mick, he was about to die and I couldn’t let that happen… not when I already put him in one of those situations.” Leonard explained with a sigh.

“Has this got something to do with Micks… change?” Lisa asked. “I don’t know what exactly has happened, but I know he’s different. You’re different Lenny. I didn’t think hanging round with a bunch of hero’s is your thing, but apparently know it is. These people are not ‘just another crew’ are they? They’re slowly becoming your friends; you’re starting to care for them. So why leave Mick in a life or death situation? You’ve known him for 30 years, Lenny. You’ve known these people for five minutes.” She then explained.

“Because it was either someone else killed him, or I dealt with it my way. I can’t lose the… I can’t lose him, not when I love him Lisa.” Leonard explained, playing with his bed sheet.

“Well… it only took you 30 years to admit that Lenny. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that.” Lisa said with a smile.

“What do I do Lisa?” Leonard asked with a sigh. Before Lisa had a chance to answer that, a knock came at the door.

“I’m sorry to break this up, but… it’s time.” Jax said before walking away, with Leonard and Lisa in tow.

“Right Miss Snart, take this when you get back inside. You’ll feel drowsy and sleepy. That’s normal and you’ll wake up and not know that any of this happened today.” Rip said, as they got to the hatch.

“Okay I understand.” Lisa said with a nod before turning to face Leonard. “I’ll see you soon, okay?” She then said as she hugged him and Leonard hugged back, regardless of the fact the rest of the team were watching them. “You want my advice… tell him.” Lisa whispered in Leonard’s ear before they pulled away.

“See you soon, sis.” Leonard said with a smile as she turned to face Mick.

“And you! Keep an eye on him for me, if you don’t I know where you live.” Lisa threatened, pointing at Mick. Mick playfully rolled his eyes as he pulled her into a quick hug.

“Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. I know the drill. I’ve been saving his punk ass since he was 14 anyway. Not a lot has changed in that perspective.” Mick chuckled and Leonard could swear his heart skipped a beat at that. He’ll always deny it though. Lisa pulled away from the hug and started walking down the hatch before turning back around.

“Later Jerk.” Lisa said with a smirk.

“Goodbye train wreck.” Leonard said matching his sister’s smirk as she turned back around and walked off the hatch and watched it close. “Hey!” Leonard yelled as he felt someone hit him, Sara.

“That was for not telling me that you had a hot sister.” She said as she hit him again. “And that’s your warning. We’ll meet up as soon as this mission is over, you’ll see to it okay?” She then, almost, threatened before walking off.

“Oooh. Someone’s annoyed at you.” Mick commented, joking around.

“Now that your loved ones are back where they’re supposed to be, can we please continue with the mission? We’re running out of time, and sooner or later it will be too late to put your younger selves back where they’re supposed to be. So now, too the bridge.” Rip said before marching off, with Martain, Jax, Ray and Kendra following him. Leonard took one last look at the hatch which his sister only just walked out off and sighed.

“She’ll be okay. She’s a tough one, you know that. We brought her up.” Mick said, watching Leonard.

“I know. Still doesn’t mean I don’t worry about her. She’s still my baby sis.” Leonard said as he looked back at the older man.

“Your baby sis that just made you show your human, emotional, caring side in front of everyone. I think she’s going to be okay.” Mick said and Leonard chuckled slightly.

“Yeah, she’s devious when she wants to be.” Leonard said and then Mick laughed.

“Yeah, I wonder who she learned that off.” Mick joked, walking over to him and putting his arm around Leonard’s shoulders, giving him a little nudge when doing so. “Come on we better head up there before he comes and shouts at us.” Mick then joked some more, and lead them both towards the bridge.

“Mhm, I think she’s got your devious side.” Leonard replied with a laugh as he walked with the older male.

“I did mean it though, what I said to her. I’ll look out for you, like I always have done.” Mick said and pulled Leonard just a bit closer to him.

“Yeah I know. In return I have your back too, you know that.” Leonard replied and Mick grunted in appeal and for the rest of their walk to the bridge, it was just in comfortable silence. Leonard figured, that he will tell Mick about his feelings. Eventually.

When the time is right for them to come out.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want another installment of 'i love you, you'll never know' :)


End file.
